Design of a magnetic disk device has heretofore been made so as not to produce problems of crosstalks by determining a write head track width, a read head track width and an erase and width properly. Particularly, the read head track width must be made small to suppress the crosstalks. However, the track density becomes increasingly higher, and it is more difficult to narrow the read head track width from the viewpoint of a head manufacturing and the improvement of read head sensitivity. Accordingly, it is forecasted that it becomes difficult in the future to suppress the crosstalk to be sufficiently low. If the crosstalk becomes significant, serious problems including a decrease in a transfer speed due to frequent occurrence of retry, the occurrence of reproducing incapability situation and the like are occurred. Therefore, countermeasures for the crosstalk is an important subject from now on.
As a conventional crosstalk reduction method until now, enumerated are an azimuth recording disclosed in JP-A-5-73872, a pattern disk disclosed in JP-A-4-103023, a multi-head recording and reproducing manner with use of arranging a plurality of recording and reproducing elements in a track width direction, and an optical-assisted recording and reproducing manner with use of controlling temperature of a medium by light so as to record and reproduce a part on which the light is irradiated.